


Rose Budds And Lavender...Or Just Married.

by MsJuliaMontague



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Out of Character, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuliaMontague/pseuds/MsJuliaMontague
Summary: After having the perfect wedding, David and Julia embark on what is supposed to be their perfect Honeymoon…though it doesn’t go quite according to David’s plan…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is inspired by the movie ‘Just Married’ starring Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy (R.I.P). Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Wedding. 

Her hands were trembling, even as she held the bouquet of lily’s and roses. Why was she so nervous? She’d been through this before, with Roger. She wasn’t nervous then, so why was she nervous now? Because she was marrying the man of her dreams, that’s why. 

They had been through so much together. Facing snipers and bombs, facing the press when their relationship became public. Facing every day questions and comments, such as: ‘does he really love you?’, ‘oh, he’s just with you because you’re rich and powerful, it’ll never last’ (that one came from Roger in particular) ‘aren’t you too old for him?’, and ‘isn’t she too old for you?’ all these questions were answered with ‘yes’, ‘no he isn’t and yes it will’, ‘no’, ‘no’. Simple answers just to piss people off. As far as David and Julia were concerned, they couldn’t give a shit what people thought (especially what Roger thought, in fact, sometimes Julia loved throw it in his face by kissing David at full force when he’d sometimes meet outside The Chamber after a long debate. She loved to see the utter jealousy on Roger’s face. It made her feel more powerful in a way). 

After the major storm their ‘coming out’ had made, David and Julia were stronger than ever. Even David’s children, Ella and Charlie, had accepted their relationship faster than either of them could comprehend. Ella loved to paint Julia’s nails and go on shopping trips with her; and Charlie loved Julia’s baking, especially her home-made triple chocolate cookies. Julia was surprised by how quickly the kids came to love her. So much so, that when they came to stay, Charlie would only want Julia to tuck him in at night. 

So, when it came to choosing the Flower Girl and Page Boy for their wedding, the choice was obvious. Ella and Charlie were delighted when David and Julia broke the news. It almost made Julia sad at the fact that she never had any children of her own. Then again, had she had children with Roger, there was no doubt they would have been as stuck and as spoiled as their father was. So, in a way, she was relieved. Though now, she had David, the man who was the sole reason why she had the courage to carry on as Home Secretary after the bombing. The only reason why she was alive. How could she not want children with in some day? The courage he gave her, made her work so hard, that she eventually made it to Prime Minister. 

Planning and preparation began fairly soon after David proposed. They weren’t going to have a big wedding, just close friends and family, a few lines of sentiment, the vows, exchanging rings, a kiss and boom! They’d be married…except, that wasn’t the case when you were a soon-to-be-married Prime Minister. Almost everyone was expected to be invited, including the Queen herself. Especially since David had been knighted for his heroic efforts during the investigation into who had tried to kill Julia. So, a Big White Wedding it was….in Westminster Abbey. 

Julia’s aide said it would be good for her and David’s public image. ‘Prime Minister Julia Montague married her fiancé, Sir David Budd in Westminster Abbey today’ the headlines on every newspaper would say. Her aide also said that it would be good to have the ceremony televised, as she was the one woman asking to sit in one of the most respected chairs in Britain, so it was only far for the public to watch it happen. ‘the bloody nerve!’ Julia thought. ‘I’m not the bloody Queen!’ she thought to herself. Though no matter how hard they fought to have their original wedding, it seemed everyone had jumped at the idea of a Big White Televised wedding for the Prime Minister and her Knight in Shining Armor. 

That’s where Julia now stood, nervously waiting for the doors to open, so that millions of people all around the world could watch this huge wedding, that was almost as popular and expensive as a wedding a member of the Royal Family would have. At this point Julia didn’t care, this was the day she’d finally and officially get to spend the rest of her life with the one man she trusted, above anyone else. All too soon, the doors began to open and Julia held her breath. The bridesmaids went first, then Ella, who sprinkled flower petals on the ground around her, then Charlie, who held a cushion with the rings on, Vicky walked behind him to ensure he got down the aisle without dropping anything. Vicky had only agreed to come to the wedding with her boyfriend to help out with Ella and Charlie, so it was only fair that she walk Charlie down the aisle. After Charlie had reached the Altar, it was finally Julia’s turn. Her dress was exquisite, it went all the way down to the floor, it was made purely of silk with lace over the top, with a sweetheart neckline, laced floral patterns across the bodice and long white lace sleeves. It flowed like a princess’s dress, though it wasn’t too big in the skirt area. Her short curly bob was put into an elegant up-do and a veil with a tiara that covered her face. 

“Whoa! You’re in for a shock mate!” Deepak, David’s best man, whispered to a very nervous David. David followed Deepak’s line of sight and his jaw dropped at how beautiful Julia looked, tears prickling his eyes. Everyone stood as ‘Here Comes The Bride’ began to play. 

“She looks stunning.” David tearfully whispered back. Deepak turned to him and smiled. 

“Yeah she does, lucky you mate.” Deepak congratulated. David smiled when Julia nervously laid her eyes on him. Respectively, David was wearing his Army uniform in honour of those who had fallen. Half the people he served with and survived with had been invited, and every single one of them showed up. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Julia reached David at the altar, handing her flowers to her Maid of Honour and taking David’s hands. 

“you look beautiful.” David whispered lovingly. Julia quietly giggled and looked to the floor with a big smile on her face. She then looked back up at him. 

“you don’t look so bad yourself.” Julia whispered back, flirtingly. It was then that the priest began to speak. 

“We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.” As he paused, he looked between both David and Julia and then continued to speak. “Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?” He asked with a small smile as he looked between David and Julia again, seeking their confirmation. 

“We do.” David and Julia said, simultaneously, Julia looked at David from the corner of her eye and flashed her eyebrows with a big smile as David caught her gaze. 

“Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?” the priest asked again. 

“We do.” David and Julia replied. The priest nodded acceptingly, then he turned to Charlie, who looked up at Vicky. Vicky smiled and nodded at Charlie, who turned back to look at the priest. He nervously approached David and Julia, who each took a ring from the cushion. Julia let go of David’s hand and leaned down to kiss Charlie on the cheek. 

“Well done Charlie, I’m very proud of you.” Julia whispered sweetly, Charlie smiled as David gave him a proud nod. Charlie then skipped back over to Vicky, making all the guests chuckle. Julia turned back to David and the priest continued talking. 

“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.” The priest spoke. He turned to look at David, who suddenly became nervous as he realised it was his turn to speak. “David, please repeat after me...I David, promise to love and support you Julia and live each day   
with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this   
ring I thee wed.” the priest said. David turned to Julia and lifted her veil from her face. he then held her hand and got ready to place the ring on her finger. 

“I David, promise to love and support you, Julia, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.” David repeated, his voice cracking as he tried to hold back tears. He places the ring on Julia’s finger. Julia looked down at her hand and bit her bottom lip as she let the tears fall. The priest then turned to Julia. 

“Julia, please repeat after me...I Julia, promise to love and support you, David and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.” the priest stated. 

“I Julia, promise to love and support you, David, and live each day   
with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this   
ring I thee wed.” Julia repeated tearfully as she placed the ring on David’s finger. She looked back up at him and they smiled at each other, staring deep into each other’s eyes lovingly. 

“and now, before I can pronounce you as husband and wife, do you have anything you’d like to say to one another? If so, please say so now.” The Priest stated. David let go of Julia’s hand and took out his speech from his army coat pocket. He opens it up and looks straight at Julia. 

“I didn’t have time to rehearse, so I’m just gonna wing it.” David chuckled, Julia and the guests chuckling along with him. “right. Here we go. When I first met you, my life was not at it’s best. I was your assigned PPO and my job was to keep you safe. I had a lot of bad things going on in my life at the time and, for some reason, whenever I was around you, I felt a lot calmer. It wasn’t until after the Thornton Circus attack that I realised I had feelings for you. At the time, apart from Vicky and the kids, you were the only one who truly cared what I was going through and that made me fall deeper in love with you. Every day, when I woke up in the adjoining hotel suite, I was excited to see your face and I loved every moment we spent together. Then that all nearly came to an end when the attack at St Matthews College happened. It was one of the worst times of my life and I felt like I had failed you. When I heard the news that you had survived, I knew that everything would be alright. As is turns out, I was right. We’ve been through a lot together, you and I. We have faced things that other people can only in their worst nightmares; but believe me when I say this Julia, I wouldn’t change any of it for the world, good and bad. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life proving that to you. I’m so glad that you agreed to be my wife and I can’t wait for the future we will have together. With that being said…Lavender Budd is on the move.” David finished, and everyone in the abbey chuckled. Julia had tears streaming down her face. 

“Julia, is there anything you’d like to say?” the priest asked. 

“yes. Now, unlike you, I did rehearse my speech.” The guests chuckled again as Julia began to speak. “Meeting you, David Budd, was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Although I was constantly tired and stressed, you always seemed to understand. You helped me a lot, and, above all, you saved my life. Not only literally, but figuratively as well. Just the thought of seeing you or being around you or sharing Fish ‘n’ Chips with you…” the guests chuckled. “…gave me the courage I needed, to carry fighting for what I believed in. It’s thanks to you that I am, where I am today. Though it’s thanks to us, for making this work. You’re right, we’ve been through an incredible number of monstrous things, but we came back fighting harder than ever. The first time I realised that I loved you, was just before the disastrous St Matthews College attack and I thought, ‘if I make it out alive, I’m going to tell him that I love him’, and thank god I did, because we wouldn’t be standing here today if I hadn’t. I love you David, and I wouldn’t want you any other way. I promise to never let anything stand in our way, I’m yours, forever and always…till death do us part.” Julia finished. The priest looked between the both of them again. 

“if anyone should just cause as to why these two may not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your piece.” The priest stated. Everyone remained silent and Julia closed her eyes in relief. “well then…without further ado…I now pronounce you as man and wife…you may kiss the bride.” The priest stated with a smile. Julia and David looked at one another and smiled. David approached Julia, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. The abbey went into an uproar of clapping and cheering as the newlywed couple made their way up the aisle, close family and friends following behind.   
They reached the abbey doors to see a huge crowd of people cheering for the now Mr and Mrs Budd. Photographers and press rushed towards them with cameras and microphones, bombarding them with questions and rowdy chatter. David raised his hand to silence them. 

“For those here from the news and the BBC, there will be no Q+A, because my wife and I…have got a party to go to!” David shouted. With that, he took Julia by the hand and sprinted to the wedding car, the press and photographers following behind. Once inside the car, the two newlyweds laughed with one another as David carefully helped Julia remove her veil, with David tracing kisses down her neck as he did so. Julia moaned slightly, then moved to bring the veil round from behind her. She then placed her forehead against his. 

“I love you Mr Budd.” She said lovingly. 

“I love you too, Mrs Budd.” David replied. 

“The Ritz Hotel then?” the driver asked. David and Julia both turned to look at him. 

“Yes please.” They said simultaneously. With that, the driver sped off to their next destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having the perfect wedding, David and Julia embark on what is supposed to be their perfect Honeymoon…though it doesn’t go quite according to David’s plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is inspired by the movie ‘Just Married’ starring Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy (R.I.P). Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Reception

By the time they reached the hotel, they found that many of their guests and the press had beaten them to it. When Julia saw them, she placed her head in David's neck and groaned. This made David chuckle

"Oh! For god sake! How the fuck did they get here so fast?" Julia whined as she lifted her head to look at her husband. David chuckled at her current mood. "Can we please just crawl into a hole and never come out? At least then we could have some privacy." Julia chuckled, which made David laugh even more. "Do we really have to go in?" Julia asked. 

"Aye. We do. Otherwise, people will go into a blind panic and call the cops." David smirked, Julia laughed. 

"Ok." Julia sighed as David entwined their fingers and kissed her hand. "I suppose we can endure this fiasco for a few hours, before getting completely and utterly wrecked on champagne, and then probably having the best sex of our lives, as loudly as possible, in our luxurious honeymoon suit." Julia paused for breath, then continued "How's that sound?" Julia quizzed comically. David feigned looking thoughtful for a moment, before turning to look at his wife.

"Sounds like a plan." David agreed. He leaned in closer so that their lips were only inches apart. 

"Good." Julia said seductively as she slowly moved a hand up the inside of his thigh, letting her fingers lightly dance over his crotch. David let out a shaky breath. "Looking forward to tonight then?" Julia asked. 

"Jesus Christ!" David moaned quietly. "Fuck yes." David whispered. Julia then closed the gap between them and their lips met in a passionate kiss. David let his hands cup her face as the kiss grew deeper. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them away from their current task. They turned to look at the driver with an 'are you serious?' on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you are on a tight schedule, people will be wondering where you are." The driver pointed out. Julia and David rolled their eyes. 

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but we are the bride and groom and ideally, the party doesn't actually start until we're there. it's our wedding day, so we'll take as long as we like, thank you. You don't like that, jog on pal." David stated. The driver shrunk back into his seat and Julia tried not to laugh by placing a hand over her mouth. David turned back to kiss Julia again but she stopped him. 

"David, as much as I enjoyed your little speech, I fear the driver is right, we have things we need to do. So as much as I agree with you, the poor man was only doing his job and we need to go." Julia instructed. 

"Aye, you're right. Sorry pal, reception jitters." David apologised. The driver nodded. Julia, grabbed her veil and put it back on her head. 

"Ready?" Julia asked. 

"Aye, ready." David agreed. He entwined their fingers again, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, opened the car door at his side, got out and opened Julia's door. He held his hand out and she looked up and smiled. She took his hand and got out of the car. As soon as Julia left the car, a crowd of people cheered and the press came running towards them. 

"brace yourself!" Julia whispered as they got surrounded by the press. David grabbed hold of Julia's hand as Deepak and some of the groomsmen and bridesmaids pushed their way through the press to move David and Julia into the hotel. 

"Hey! Back off! Give them some room! They've just got married for fucksake!" Deepak shouted as he, David, Julia, the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids fought their way out of the sea of press. After about five minutes of fighting the press, they finally reached the hotel doors. Once inside, the doormen of the hotel shut the doors to stop the press from getting in. 

"Jesus what a whirlwind. You guys ok?" Deepak asked. David and Julia both burst out laughing as they nodded. "right, ok. Let’s go then." Deepak said. He led them down a corridor to find all of their guests waiting, everyone began to clap and cheer as David and Julia made their way towards the ballroom. 

"Daddy!" Charlie shouted as both Charlie and Ella ran towards the bride and groom.

"Hey, there big man!" David exclaimed as he lifted Charlie into his arms. Ella gave Julia a big hug and then held her hand as they entered the ballroom. the ballroom looked amazing, with a red and white colour scheme. There were at least 20-30 tables spread out around the ballroom and one large long table at the other end for David, Julia and their close friends and family. In the middle was a large dance floor, with at least big enough to fit a hundred people. In the left-hand corner of the room was an orchestra playing various classical tunes. 

As David and Julia made their way up to the table, the room began to fill in nicely. Everyone found their assigned seats and the idle chatter began. Before Julia sat down, Julia's mother, Dawn, removed Julia's veil and then sat down beside her. 

"isn't this lovely. You two have done such a good job at planning this wedding. I'm so happy for you." Dawn congratulated. 

"Thank you, mother." Julia smiled, as she leaned back into David's arms. Dawn sighed, took a sip of her wine. 

"If only your father where here to see this." Dawn sighed. 

"Oh mum, if dad were here, he'd never stop complaining. He'd be telling everyone where to sit and where to go and what to do and what not to. We'd never hear the end of it." Julia chuckled, Dawn laughed along with her. David, however, looked confused. 

"Gerald was a charity event organiser in his later years, he also had OCD which meant that every little thing had to be perfect." Dawn said. 

"Ahh, now that makes sense. What did he do before that, Dawn?" David asked. Julia looked between David and her mother and laughed. Dawn chuckled along with her. 

"You won't believe this my dear, but he was D.C.I for the Metropolitan Police." Dawn chuckled. 

"No way!" David exclaimed. "So, in a way, history has repeated itself?" David asked, completely gobsmacked. Julia and Dawn started laughing. Julia turned and kissed David on the cheek.

"Something like that darling." Julia chuckled just as a waiter came with their food. "Ah! Food! Finally, I'm famished!" Julia cheered. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, when the food had been eaten, the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and laughing and just having fun. Julia was talking with Anne and Louise, who had arrived just after the food had finished, and David was having a drinking match with Deepak, Tom and some of his closest friends. By this time, the orchestra had left and the DJ had begun his shift. 

“This reception is amazing! Must have taken you ages to plan it.” Louise said. 

“Thank you! Yes! It did take a while but obviously we got there in the end. Are you enjoying yourself?” Julia asked. 

“I’m having a great time.” Louise replied. 

“I’m having a lovely time.” Anne said. 

“Can the Bride and Groom please make their way to dance floor.” The DJ called through a microphone. Everyone cheered when David and Julia’s names were mentioned. 

“Well, ladies, it was lovely talking to you but now I have to go and dance, quite badly, with my husband.” Julia chuckled as she gave the two women a small wave. “go and enjoy yourselves, mingle.” Julia encouraged. 

“I’m gonna go and find that husband of mine, he’s probably sulking at the bar. See you later.” Anne said to Louise as she walked away. Louise nodded and then looked around to see who she could talk to. Deepak suddenly approached her with a slightly drunken grin on his face. 

" You alright, Lou?" He asked, still grinning. 

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks, Boss." Louise replied.

"Oh come now! We're not at work, you can call me Deepak, you know!" Deepak cried, making Louise laugh in the process. 

"Can everyone please, gather round, it's time for The Bride and Groom's first dance" the DJ called. The guests quickly began to gather round the dance floor. David was smiling and giggling like an idiot and Julia looked nervous but happy. Everyone quietened down as 'Save The Last Dance For Me,' covered by Michael Buble, came on. David pulled Julia full on against him as they began to sway to music, Julia gasped at the force of being pulled against him, she then followed this up with a giggle. Once Julia had got her breath back, she began to sing along to the lyrics and they began to move more smoothly to the music. David suddenly spun Julia and then moved behind her to slide his arms around her waist. 

When the music really began to kick in, the guests gasped as David and Julia began to do more choreographed moves, almost as good as professional dancers. After a few more minutes of dancing along to the song, Julia spun into David's arms and he lent down with her beneath him, kissing her with complete and utter passion, when the song reached it's enthusiastic end. The guests cheered and clapped loudly. 

"Give it up, for The Bride and Groom!" the DJ roared, as David and Julia made their way back over to their guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, after the cutting of the cake, and with David preoccupied by his friends, Julia, now wearing a short white dress and her hair down, made her way over to the DJ.

"And now! I believe The Bride has something to say!" The DJ announced, the crowd cheering behind her. He handed her a microphone and she suddenly became nervous again. David turned to see what Julia wanted to say.

"Well hello!" Julia shouted, the guests cheered. "Now, I have a little surprising announcement to make, but first I'd just like to say, how grateful David and I are, that you all came here today, to celebrate with us, what is the beginning of a wonderful, and hopefully, long life together. I couldn't be happier!" Julia vocalised, the guests cheered again. "I also just wanted to say that, David, you are the love of my life, and I was so shocked when you asked me to marry you, but I'm so glad you did, because now, you're stuck with me", David laughed and so did everyone else. "And I thought, what a better way to show you how grateful I am, than to completely embarrass myself in front of all our family and friends." David looked happily confused and the audience 'oood' in delight. "But I won't be doing this alone, oh no. You see, instead of taking the kids swimming like I said I was, with the help of Vicky and my PPO of course, Ella, Charlie, Deepak and I were actually putting together a special performance in your honour. To show you how much we love and adore you, how much you mean to us. So I'd like them, the Bridesmaids and The Groomsmen to join me up here, please." Julia requested. 

"Oh God!" David called, placing his hand over his eyes as The Groomsmen lifted him up and plonked him in a chair at the edge of the dance floor. The others joined Julia on the dance floor. 

"Now, when we began properly, publicly dating, you once told me, that your Grandmothers favourite song was Proud Mary, performed by Tina Turner." The guests cheered loudly, and David laughed. "So darling Mr Budd, this is for you, this is...Proud Mary!" the other guests clapped and cheered thunderously as the ones on the dance floor began their routine. First it started with Tina Turner's classic swaying of the hips for the slow part of the song, with Julia miming Tina's voice. On 'big wheels keep on turning' they imitated wheels turning. When the song sped up, The Bridesmaids and Groomsmen moved around Julia as she danced with Ella and Charlie, all trying their best to imitate Tina Turner's classic moves. towards the end they all encouraged their guests to join them on the dance floor. David jumped up from his chair and ran straight over to Julia, Ella and Charlie. 

As the song came to an end, David pulled Julia over to him by the waist and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered, but Ella and Charlie, being the children they are, cringed as their father and Step-Mother kissed each other in front of them. 

"You are an amazing woman! Thank you so much for that!" David shouted through the noise of their loud family and friends.   
"You're welcome!" Julia shouted back. David then lent down to Ella and Charlie. "And you two, are the best kids a dad could have, I love you!" He enveloped his children into a big hug and Julia smiled at the scene before her. It was times like this, that made Julia very grateful that she was alive. 

After a while of more dancing and the throwing of the bouquet, which Louise caught, it was time for the guests to start leaving. Ella, Charlie, Vicky and Owen, Vicky's boyfriend, were the first to leave, then Anne and her husband and then David's parents and Julia's mother decided to retire to their rooms at the hotel. Finally, David and Julia decided to call it a night, leaving their rather drunk Bridesmaids and Groomsmen to party until god knows what hour. As they began to leave the ballroom, David noticed Deepak and Louise kissing and fondling each other in the corner. David tapped Julia on the shoulder to show the sight, when she saw them, she giggled quietly and ushered David out of the room. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading. I'm so glad you decided to continue reading my story. Stick around, there's more chapters to come. I'm not sure how many I will write but we'll see! Ciao for now! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having the perfect wedding, David and Julia embark on what is supposed to be their perfect Honeymoon…though it doesn’t go quite according to David’s plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is based on the movie ‘Just Married’ starring Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy (R.I.P). Hope you enjoy. P.S, from this chapter onwards, this story will now follow the events that happen in the movie. Happy reading! :)

Chapter 3: The Wedding Night…Sort Of. 

Once they had made it back to their room, David paused Julia at the door. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Julia asked, concerned. David opened the door and the lifted Julia up, bridal style, making Julia squeal in the process. 

"Nothing, I just wanted carry my wife over the thresh-hold, if that's ok with you?" David asked, giving Julia a dazzling smile. 

"That's perfectly alright, Mr Budd. Carry away." Julia stated playfully. Being in the slightly drunken state that he was, when David stepped forward to carry Julia into the room, the side of her head hit the doorframe. There was a moment of silence between them before Julia burst out laughing. David hesitantly began laughing too. 

“Are you alright?” David asked. Entrapped in fits of laughter Julia only nodded. David took this and stepped further into the room. “Oh my god! Daddy got the big suite! Yeah, he did!” David shouted as he spun Julia around in his arms, her arms waving around as she cheered. When David stopped spinning, Julia leaned in and wrapped her arms around David’s shoulder. She brought their lips together as he carried her to the bed. David placed her down gently and removed his jacket. As Julia watched him kneel onto the bed, she began to bounce up and down on the bed in a giddy manner. 

“We’re really married! We’re really, really married!” Julia gushed with excitement, a huge smile on her face. David then began to remove his waistcoat and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. 

“Forever and ever!” David cried and Julia gave a loud giggle. Then the look in her eyes turned seductive and she leaned closer to him. 

“Do you feel like, it?” Julia asked seductively. David picked this up and gave Julia a cheeky smile as undid more buttons, removed his tie and untucked his shirt. 

“I don’t know…” David paused seductively and pecked Julia on the lips, “Do you?” David asked. Julia giggled, looking sheepish at the same time. 

“I’m kind of tired.” Julia admitted, still doing that sheepish giggle. 

“Me too.” David said, still unbuttoning his shirt. David got off the bed with his shirt completely unbuttoned, untucked and the braces of his trousers dangling over his backside. He walked over to the little table on Julia’s side of the bed and began to move his watch. After couple of seconds, he heard sniffling and looked up to see that Julia was crying. “What’s the matter?” David asked, rather concerned. Julia looked at him with tearful eyes. 

“It’s our wedding night and we don’t want to have sex.” Julia stated tearfully. David quickly began to remove his shoes. 

“No…well, it’s ok.” David said comfortingly. He then walked across the bed and sat beside her. “We’re tired, love. It’s fine.” David said. 

“Yeah but, David, it’s just…this is our wedding day, and it’s something I’ve fantasied about since I met you. And now it’s over.” Julia said tearfully and she began to sob. David leaned in close to her and stroked her cheek. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey. Hey. I love you, ok? And we have our entire lives to have sex. So it’s ok, if we don’t do it tonight. Ok?” David said lovingly, as he stroked his hand down her cheek. Slowly the tears stopped and Julia smiled. She began to giggle again. 

“Now, I kind of feel like it.” Julia said as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Really?” David asked whilst chuckling. 

“Yep.” Julia giggled. She got up onto her knees and David did the same. “That was a sexy speech, Mr Budd.” Julia flirted as she moved her hands up his chest and around his neck. 

“I, you know, turn it one once in a while.” David chuckled, then he attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, after a couple of seconds of kissing, Julia suddenly pulled away. 

“Oh! Bloody nose! Bloody nose!” Julia cried as she pinched her nostrils between her forefinger and thumb. “Hello! Hello! Hello!” Julia shouted comically. She climbed off the bed and dashed into the bathroom with David following hot on her heels. David grabbed a towel passed it to her. She again started to giggle as she wiped her nose.  


“You’ve been mine for one night and you’re falling apart already.” David joked. “I’m not gonna have to trade you in, am I?” David joked again, making Julia laugh as he placed some gauze under her top lip. “There you go, that’ll stop the bleeding” David said. She leaned against him tiredly and he kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“I look like a chimp.” Julia said. David smiled but shook his head. 

“Mm-mm, you look gorgeous” David said quietly. Julia reached her hand up to his face and he began to walk her back to the bed, his arms still draped around her. “Let’s go to sleep.” David said. 

“I love you.” Julia said sleepily. 

“I love you too, Julia.” David said as he pulled back the sheets. Julia then laid down and closes her eyes, David flopped down beside her and lovingly gazed at her sleeping form, his hand gently caressing her corseted belly. He leaned down and gave her a small soft kiss on the lips and then, carefully, he laid his head down on her chest. Without opening her eyes, she softly lifted a hand to his hair and caressed it. They both fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was shorter than the others but. luckily, there's more chapters to come. Ciao for now x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having the perfect wedding, David and Julia embark on what is supposed to be their perfect Honeymoon…though it doesn’t go quite according to David’s plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is based on the movie ‘Just Married’ starring Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy (R.I.P). This chapter is based on one of the funniest scenes out of the movie, I hope you enjoy this! :)

Chapter 4: The Airplane Fiasco 

The next morning, David slowly opened his eyes, the bright light through the window blinding his vision, before he lifted his head slowly to look at the clock on Julia’s bedside table. His eyes widened when he saw the time, 10:47. He whipped his head up fully and looked at Julia’s sleeping form. 

“Julia, our plane leaves in an hour!” David stated rather urgently. Julia’s eyes opened in shock and she lifted her head up to look at David, only to head-butt him right in the nose. They both groaned in agony and David fell back onto the bed. Julia reached a hand towards his face. 

“I’m so sorry!” Julia exclaimed.  
“Its fine, I shouldn’t have been in the way, anyway let’s get going or we’ll miss our flight.” David replied with a hand over his nose as he got off the bed and started to dress. Julia did the same. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A little while later, David and Julia were sat on their plane with tissue up their nostrils, back in the comfort of their everyday casual clothing. Julia wore a blue button-down blouse with tight black jeans and black shin length heeled boots. David wore a white T-shirt with a black over shirt, a black hoody, denim jeans and some trainers.

The one thing that Julia’s Aide would let her decide, was that she and her husband get to have their honeymoon as normal as possible, this meant: no support vehicle, no backup vehicle, no protection team, just David and Julia, travelling through Europe, for three weeks, like normal, civilized people.

This is where they now found themselves, sat on a plane full of normal, civilized people, apart from the exception that they were travelling first class. The other passengers were staring, of course but that didn’t faze the newlywed couple. As far as they were concerned, they were in their own little world. 

“Ok, so that wasn’t the smoothest start to a honeymoon…” David said as he took a sip of his champagne, Julia giggled. “But…in a couple of hours we will be at the foot of the Alps, at the Hotel Des Reves.” David mused. 

“Yes we will.” Julia agreed, teasingly. 

“It’s gonna be perfect.” David finished, a loving smile on his face. 

“Yes, it sounds completely perfect.” Julia gushed as she removed the tissue from her nose. Her happy/excited look then turned seductive. “But I can’t wait until then.” Julia seductively stated, hoping David would get the hint. David smiled, catching on, and he nodded towards the plane toilets as if to say “what? Here?” Julia nodded almost casually. David’s jaw dropped as Julia got up from her seat, pushing out her chest purposefully as she brushed passed him. David looked over his shoulder and then quickly removed the tissue from his nostrils. Quickly and quietly, he got up from his seat and followed her down the corridor, her eyes playfully glancing over her shoulder as she felt his presence behind her. 

They wondered round the corner, David chuckling at the thought of doing something so private, in public…well…almost. David opened the nearest toilet cubicle door as quickly as possible and they both looked in to find a rather chubby young boy, with spiky brown hair, reading a magazine. 

“Close it, bitch!” the boy shouted, much to David and Julia’s shock. Julia placed a hand over her mouth and David quickly shut the door. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before David decided to open the door ever so slightly. 

“There’s a lock on the door for a reason, Junior!” David whispered as he closed the door again. 

“I’m claustrophobic, ok?” the boy shouted back from behind the door. Julia started to smirk; just then, a rather haughty looking older Stewardess, with sandy blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail and just a bit too much makeup for someone of her age, approached them with a bottle of champagne in her hands. 

“Do we have a problem, Prime Minister?” The Stewardess asked rather harshly, as if judging Julia’s choice of husband. Julia turned to the Stewardess and leaned into David as he tried not to laugh. 

“No, no problem.” Julia said as she ran her hand up David’s chest. 

“No, we’re just waiting.” David said. The Stewardess nodded almost passive-aggressively and gave them a small but polite smile as she walked passed them. 

“Mm-hmm.” The Stewardess muttered. Julia politely chuckled as the Stewardess walked passed them, as soon as she was gone Julia rolled her eyes and David smirked. Suddenly they heard a toilet flush in another cubicle, and they made their way over to said cubicle. As soon as they reached the cubicle, the door opened and a large, sweaty, red-faced man with grey hair and big round glasses leaned, exhaustedly, out of the door. Both David and Julia, politely as they could, looked away from the toilet to try and not breathe in the atrocious smell that the fat man had left behind. 

“Mexican food…” the man breathed exhaustedly. “That’s an oxymoron.” he finished breathlessly as he slowly made his way back to his seat. As soon as he was gone, David slammed the door shut, leaned back against it and they both tried not to gag.  
“Sweet Jesus, where the fuck does that come from!” Julia whispered. 

“Let’s just wait a minute for the smell to settle.” David gagged. 

“Oh my god!” Julia whispered. Just then, another Stewardess started talking over the intercom. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, due to some slight turbulence, the captain has turned on the ‘fasten your seatbelts’ sign. Kindy return to your seats.” 

Julia began to move up and down the wall she was leaning against in irritation. They both looked at each other as if to say, “what now?” 

“Ok…” Julia paused while she thought. She suddenly clapped her hands together and continued talking. “Breathe through your mouth.” David scrunched up his face comically and shook his head rapidly “Breathe through your mouth.” Julia repeated. 

“No, it’s really bad.” David argued. 

“Just do it! Just do it!” Julia whispered. They both counted to three and then David opened the door for them to quickly rush inside the toilet. “Hurry up!” Julia ushered. Inside the cubicle, Julia waved her hand as if to move him towards her. She pinched his nose between her forefinger and thumb and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Julia pulled away as David stood higher above her. 

“Ok, let me just…” Julia said as she attempted to sit on the counter top where the sink was, but instead, she accidentally turned on the water when she pushed her hand down on the tap. This sent them both tumbling to the ground, with David on the floor and Julia sat on top of him. They both burst into fits of laughter as they gave themselves a minute to pull themselves together.  
They then got back up with Julia giggling and David shushing her. 

“This is gonna work, this is gonna work.” David said determinedly. They tried to re-arrange themselves somehow. “Ok, I’m gonna step on the toilet.” David suggested. 

“Ok, perfect.” Julia agreed as she ruffled her hair. David attempted to do step on the toilet, but slipped and fell back into the wall. He moaned in pain and then stood still for a minute before realizing something. He looked down and Julia, looking confused, followed his gaze, she tried not to laugh at what she saw…David had got his foot stuck in the toilet. 

“Shite, the crappers got my foot.” David grumbled. Julia leaned down over the leg that was stuck. 

“Ok, hang on, let me help. Ok, ok, ready? One, two, three.” Julia said as she began trying to pull his foot out of the toilet. They both tried to shift is as best as they could. 

Outside of the cubicle, the same haughty Stewardess came walking passed, though she paused when she heard Julia’s laughter. She knocked rapidly. 

“Prime Minister, Sir, return to your seats please.” The Stewardess demanded. 

“Be right out!” Julia called in sing-song. “Ok, you ok? Ready? Let’s try again. Ready? One, two, three!” Julia said as they tried to pull his foot out again. The Stewardess knocked a second time.

“Return to your seats, NOW, please!” The Stewardess demanded again, getting agitated. Now annoyed, Julia looked towards the door. 

“Fuck off, Stewardess!” Julia shouted rather childishly. Offended, the Stewardess began hitting her hand against the door. 

“Return…” she was cut off as Julia thumped the door back. The Stewardess thumped again and Julia copied her, whilst still trying to get David’s foot out of the toilet. When the Stewardess thumped at the door again, so did Julia. 

“Play time is over, children, return to your seats! Do you hear me?” The Stewardess ordered as Julia continued to laugh. 

“Let’s flush it!” David said suddenly. 

“You flush, I’ll pull.” Julia agreed as the Stewardess began trying to heave in the door with her shoulder. David flushed the toilet and Julia began to pull. 

“I Cannae get it out!” David struggled. The Stewardess stopped trying to break the door in began thumping her hand against it. 

“The captain, has turned on the ‘fasten your seatbelts’ sign!” the Stewardess shouted. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” David said. 

“One, two three!” they both counted and they began pulling yet again. Finally, they managed to yank David’s foot out of the toilet, only to burst through the cubicle door and hit the Stewardess right in the face. The Stewardess groaned in agony and David tumbled to the ground, looking sweaty and exhausted as Julia landed on top of him and cupped his face in her hands to see if he was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this funny little chapter. The will be more to come, very soon. Ciao for now! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot! I hope it wasn't too long and boring for you. Next chapter coming soon. Please leave a review, I like to read what people think about my work. Ciao for now! xx


End file.
